


Hux's New Secretary

by Doctorkei23



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Slapping, Cum Eating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Foreplay, Kinks, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorkei23/pseuds/Doctorkei23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were the best at what you did.  A full-fledged administrative assistant now that you graduated, you were going to embark in a new journey as the secretary of the Administrative Dean of one of the most prestigious medical universities in the country:  FOMSC.  You were excited to start the "grown-up" life everybody strives for... work eight hours a day, five days a week, get married to the boring yet sweet guy from the accounting department, and have three children. </p><p>Yet, you didn't know what life had in store for you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She is always late.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's first day of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is my first Reader-insert fanfic. Inspired by ElmiDol's works and charisma, here it is. Hope you guys like it.

### 

Hux's New Secretary

### 

You couldn’t believe the time your cellphone was displaying. Apparently, the alarm clock app had been going off for 30 minutes straight and you had not heard it. _Late_. That was the only thought that went through your head while you ran to the bathroom. _Late. Late. Late. Late_. You finished your business, brushed your teeth, ironed the stray hairs that were standing in odd places, and applied the same makeup as always: thick eye liner and wine matte lipstick. You returned to your room (or ran, to be honest) and started to put on the trouser knee socks that were on the back of your computer chair. After you put them on, you noticed your yellow tabby cat, Aiko, had pulled on your black slacks sometime last night and slept on it. You ran to her to scold her, but your murderous glare must have been enough for she was sent running under the bed.

 _Late. Late. Late. Late_. You kept repeating the same word over and over while you ran the lint roller over the pants trying to remove all the cat hair. After you were “done” with the pants, you put them and the red lacy shirt that would go over nicely with your black blazer. As the finishing touch, you decided to wear your black Mary Jane Faux Leather Pumps.

Deeming yourself ready, and saying goodbye to a pair of yellow eyes under the bed, you took the umbrella from the side of the door, and went out to the street to walk to the train station, which was 10 minutes away from your house. Usually, you would drive to the station, but your car was in the mechanic getting fixed for some minor issues you didn’t want to think about for the moment.

“Of all the days I could be late, why did it have to be today?” you said to nobody in particular.

You arrived to the station and swiped the train card to enter the boarding area. Luckily for you, the train arrived two minutes after you got to said area, so you went in with the sea of people that were going to work as well. Fifteen minutes later, you arrived to the Dolores station, where you got off the train. After you swiped your train card again, you left the station and walked to the First Order Medical Sciences Campus building, a five minute walk from the station.

Inside the building were hundreds of people walking from one corridor to another, several others just chatting by the walls, but most of them, including you, were waiting for the elevators. When two of them opened up, people fought to get inside. You were one of the first to get inside and asked the person closest to the buttons to hit floor #23. Some employees looked at you with scrutinizing looks, but you looked at them back and smiled. After the awkward encounter, people kept getting off each floor until only you remained. Now you understood why they looked at you funny.

The elevator gave that ding noise, which alerted you that you had reached your destination. The doors opened and you stepped into the lobby of that floor. There was instrumental jazz playing in the background and a smell of pine wafted around. You couldn’t help but smile a bit and walk to the right, in the direction of the Administrative Dean’s office. When you were about to go in, someone took your arm and stopped you. You whipped your head to your left with a surprised face until you noticed who it was.

“Oh, I’m sorry, (f/n). I didn’t mean to scare you,” said Daisy, the Dean’s Executive Secretary said.

You visibly relaxed and smiled warmly to Daisy. She smiled back and opened the door to the office so both of you could go in. “I’m sorry for arriving late to my first day,” you started apologizing when she interrupted. “There’s no need for that. You are permitted to arrive a maximum of seven minutes late. And still, you just arrived two minutes later”.

“Still, I don’t like to be late” you said while lowering your gaze. She looked at you with a motherly look and put your hand on top of your shoulder. “As long as you arrive before those seven minutes, Hux won’t have a fit.”

“Hux? Is that the Dean?” you asked while she motioned you to sit in a computer chair.

Daisy chuckled. “Yes, (f/n). Hux is the Dean of Administration and also your supervisor. He had some official business he had to attend today, so he couldn’t come, but you’ll finally meet him tomorrow.”

After that conversation, Daisy stayed with you the whole day getting you up to speed on your duties being the Dean’s new secretary. Daisy was retiring, so they were in dire need of a replacement. You graduating recently, and being the best in your class, Daisy had contacted your university and asked one of the professors to send their best to apply for the job offer. Prof. Mary Jimm recommended you first, and Daisy, wanting to accelerate the process of her retirement, had interviewed you and two days later, you were hired. Usually, Hux was the one that liked to be in charge of interviewing people, but Daisy had requested to do it, for she was the one that knew what to look for specifically in a candidate.

After many questions, brief trainings, and free lunch (courtesy of Daisy), it was time to leave. Daisy offered to take you to the train station, but you said that the walking distance was okay. After she left, you went to the bathroom before leaving for the station. When you entered the elevator, which gave a panoramic scene of the campus, it started to rain heavily. You sighed and gripped the umbrella, as to make yourself sure that you had it with you.

When you were leaving the building, you noticed a tall, slender yet firm, black-haired man that was pacing back and forth looking at the rain. You found it rather comic and bizarre, which was why you decided to come closer to the man. “Are you going to the station?” you asked with your head tilted to the left while looking up to his face. He stopped and looked at you. You gripped your umbrella tighter and receded, as if his eyes were intimidating.

“Is your umbrella big enough?” asked the mysterious man. “I think so. Here, you hold it.” you offered. He took your umbrella from your hands, opened it, put his arm around your shoulders, and went into the rain. You became a nervous mess, after all, you didn’t know this man, but he gripped you as if it was the most normal thing in the world. You tried to keep up with his long strides, but ended tripping and almost falling. He caught you just in time and looked at you with an amused look. You chuckled and apologized, and straightened yourself so you could walk again. You noticed he started to walk slower and you were able to keep up with him effortlessly.

Both of you reached your destination in a manner of minutes. The man closed the umbrella, shook the excess of water and tied it. He gave it back to you and said “I like your umbrella”. You looked up from your purse, where you had been looking for your train card, and extended your hand to take the umbrella. “Thanks” you replied back. He nodded and left to wait for the train. You found your card, swiped it, and waited on the train as well. You were glancing his way from time to time, and he seemed to notice you each and every time. You blushed and looked the other way until you thought it was safe enough to look again. _What the hell is wrong with me? I am acting like a teenager. I am a grown woman. Put yourself together_. While you were reprimanding yourself, the train arrived. You got on and seated in a spot a man had offered for you.

Your “umbrella buddy” must’ve gotten in the other cart, for you couldn’t find him in anywhere anymore. After the same fifteen minutes of the ride back to the last station, you got off the train. You opened the umbrella at the exit of the station when you noticed the black-haired man walking to a red-haired man, who appeared to have been waiting for him. Both of them walked back to a black sleek-looking Audi TTS Coupé and left.

It’s just your luck that the guy you were making “googly-eyes” with had a gorgeous man picking him up. _Fuck my life_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Are you interested in knowing what will happen next?


	2. She is a professional.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux makes his appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just realized I never explained the appearance of the umbrella so that you could understand Kylo's comment on how he liked it. I guess I'll explain it here. The umbrella's handle is shaped like a samurai katana blade. Hence the comment. In this universe there's no such thing as a lightsaber, but there could be swords, right? >=3
> 
> Anyway, I know I took long to update. I'm a beginner at this, so please bear with me.

### 

Hux's New Secretary

### 

The next day you woke up early. Too early for your liking, but you were not going to risk it again. Usually, you were a person who arrived late to places. You never understood why, but it happened to you all your life. Still, ever since you were hired at the most prestigious medical school, you forced yourself to make a change.

You decided to wear a black lacy top underneath your ash-colored blazer this time, combining it with your black slacks and the leather pumps. Your make-up was the same, but today you decided to wear red matte lipstick instead of the wine-colored one you put on yesterday. Your hair looked decent enough, so you did not bother with straightening it out.

You said goodbye to Aiko, who was yowling at a catnip-filled mouse toy. You chuckled and closed your bedroom door. You didn’t bring your umbrella this time, for the weather report from yesterday’s new said that it would be sunny all day. Getting out on the street, you walked to your station with several people near you. Arriving to the station, you got a sudden feeling of giddiness, thinking back on the encounter with the black-haired man from yesterday. You felt your cheeks heating up, but you recalled that he was gay AND taken, so you shook your head and boarded the train.

Apparently people liked to arrive late to work, for there wasn’t that many people waiting for the elevators. You pressed the up button and instantly dinged and opened the doors. You pushed the button of the 23th floor, and went up without stops in any floor. You walked to the office’s door and were about to put the key in when you noticed it was already opened. _Oh, God. Please, tell me I didn’t leave it open. Please. Please._ You kept repeating the same sentence and went it. The office had the lights on and your supervisor office’s door was halfway open. You got very nervous and were about to walk to your office when you saw a red-haired man going through your drawers. Not only any red-haired man… THE red-haired man that you saw yesterday picking up your “umbrella buddy”.

 _Shit. Shit. He’s come to threaten me. I just know it. The black-haired man must have told him about me and probably he, being a jealous man, came to find me._ You didn’t noticed you were receding until your foot caught with a chair that was near. You fell and his eyes flashed a surprised look for a brief second, then they narrowed.

“Please. Don’t hurt me. I was just trying to help. Please. I swear I won’t go near him again. I won’t deny I found him very sexy, but as soon as I saw he was taken, I forgot about him. So please, just leave,” you begged while tears ran down your face. 

He got a bewildered look and asked, “Ma’am, what are you talking about?

“Look, I don’t know how you found me, but please, don’t hurt me. This is my first official day working here and I don’t want to bring trouble to Mr. Hux. So please, don’t hurt me and leave,” you explained. A part of you was wondering why you would explain to a stranger, possible murderer, about your first day of work, but your other half was rambling incoherently just to get him out of there.

He straightened and chuckled. “Ms. (L/n)? We haven’t met. I’m Mr. Hux,” he said offering his hand. You looked at him with wide eyes and then his hand. You shook it and were about to let go, but you noticed he wouldn’t let go. “Don’t you want to stand up?” he asked. You shook your head while replying a soft _sorry_ to him and stood. You noticed he was very strong for how slim he looked.

You let go of his hand and cleaned yourself up while he keep starring at you. You noticed that, and lowered your gaze again. “It won’t do us any good if you can’t look at me. Can I ask what was it you were talking about leaving _him_ alone?” said Hux with a raised eyebrow. You didn’t know what to do or say. He waited for you to answer, but as he saw you getting redder by the second, he dropped the subject.

“Well, again. It’s a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. Like I said, I’m Mr. Hux, your supervisor,” he repeated as a manner of changing the topic. You nodded and answered “Pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Hux. May I help you search whatever it was that you needed?” you asked, getting in secretary mode.

“Hmm. Now that I think about it, I don’t know if you can help me. By any chance, did Daisy leave some papers that needed my signature?” he asked while walking to your desk again. You followed him and showed him to your document holders/rack.

“Here. I believe this is what you were looking for?” you offered him a folder that had several documents due for his signature. He nodded and was about to leave when you called to him. “Mr. Hux. Can we meet up after you finish with your important tasks to talk about my job duties and your expectations?” you asked with a confident tone. He looked at you and grinned, seeing the sudden change in your attitude from clumsy to full-on professional.

He liked what he saw, so he decided that his papers could wait. “Actually, we could do that now. It’ll be better for the tasks I’ll give you throughout the day,” said Hux while motioning to the conference room. You took your notebook with you and entered the room. He pulled a chair out for you, which had you blushing, but you still kept your business look. He sat in front of you and gave you the cue so you could start.

“Mr. Hux. I apologize for what happened earlier. I know that first impressions are hard to erase from one’s memory, but I must tell you that I take my job very seriously. I’m a very perfectionist, observant, and detailed person. I believe in high quality work. I work best when I know my orders, so I hope you don’t mind me asking you how things go. Nevertheless, I do like bringing new ideas and innovations to the office, so I also hope you are open to them.” You couldn’t believe you had rambled on about how “perfect you were”, but in a way, you did feel like that. You knew you were the best at what you did, and you wanted to let him know AND prove it to him.

He observed you all the time you were talking with a satisfied smirk on his face. He liked you. He liked the conviction and passion behind your words. He liked how you took on this serious look and made brief yet confident gestures. But most of all, he liked your willingness to follow orders. To NEED to be ordered to do things right. People always talked about looking for employees that didn’t need that much supervision. But there was a big difference between not having to supervise because someone is very good at what they do, and not having to supervise because the instructions were clear. He wanted to give your orders. He wanted to see your performance. He wanted to see you under pressure and test how you would react. He wanted you. At that last thought, he made a breathy chuckle. “Well, Ms. (L/n). I must tell you that I liked everything you said. We are very alike in that aspect. Now the question is, will you be able to handle me?”

You blushed briefly but composed yourself almost instantly and nodded.

“I don’t know if you have heard about me already, but I have a reputation for being a hard-ass and a ruthless man. So, the question still stands… do you think you can keep up with me?” said Hux in an apprehensive voice while leaning towards you.

“Yes, Mr. Hux. I believe I will,” you finally answered. He hummed and laid back while still keeping his straight posture.

“Daisy was a great administrative assistant. One of the best of the whole campus, honestly. Still, I strive for perfection...always. Daisy told me she chose you out of many because you were the most promising one. I really look forward to evaluating your performance,” he last added before taking a more business like tone. “So, let’s begin talking with how our interactions such as time management, interruptions, document formats, phone courtesy, etc, will be like.”

You found it funny that he had taken all control of the conversation after that tense moment of meeting his expectations. You had to admit, he was a very handsome man. The way he talked, gestured, looked at you, just everything, was mesmerizing. The way he would smirk, chuckle, raise his left eyebrow when you said a particularly odd thing, made your toes curl. It was a shame he had a lover. A sexy one at that too. But you didn’t come here to fall in love with your boss. That was clichéd as hell, and like you said, you were a professional. Still, he really seemed to be in tune with you, for you were waiting for the opportunity to talk about the logistics of your work dynamic. After several hours of talking, showing the way you do your things and the way he does his, you both noticed it was lunch hour.

“Well, Ms. (L/n), it is tradition for me to take my employees to eat the first day of work, so what are you in the mood for?” asked Hux while looking to his watch.

You were left without words at first, but then shook your head and accepted his invitation. After all, you didn’t bring lunch today. “Oh, Mr. Hux. You choose. I can eat whatever,” you replied. He nodded and asked you if you were allergic to seafood. You shook your head and he flashed you a smirk, while taking his cellphone and keys out of his pocket.

He took you to an amazing sushi restaurant. You were delighted at his choice because, even though he didn’t know it, you were a huge fan of sushi and any type of seafood in general. Both of you ordered a lunch bento box and he ordered a tempura-fried cheesecake for you and a tiramisu for himself. Ironically for you, those were your favorite desserts so he let you take a bite out of his, after you declined him ordering you one for yourself.

After returning from the restaurant, he dismissed himself because he had several meetings all afternoon. You returned to your desk and started working on some strategic planning documents he needed to revise and edit for tomorrow. After what felt like hours, you looked at the wall clock and to your relief there were fifteen minutes left to leave. You shut down the computer, reorganized your space, and turned off the lights.

You walked back to the elevator, got off on the first floor, and walked outside. You noticed it was raining. Hard. You cursed and looked around helplessly until you decided to sit on a bench to wait it out. Several minutes went by when you saw the black-haired man leave the building. He clenched his fists and glared at the rain. When you saw this, you chuckled. He must’ve heard it, because suddenly he walked up to you. You stopped laughing and gulped. “What are you laughing at, umbrella-girl? Where’s your umbrella?” asked the man.

“What? Why are you assuming I should bring my umbrella with me? I decide whether or not I bring it. Why can’t you bring one?” you replied in an offended tone. You didn’t know why you were acting so angry, but it pissed you off that he was claiming you should bring your umbrella. Still, a part of you found it funny he had called you the same way you called him.

He simply said “I won’t look cool carrying an umbrella with me all day.” You stared at him incredulously and scoffed. He stared at you for the longest of times and, when it seemed you wouldn’t have a comeback for that, he sat unceremoniously at your side. He took out his phone and started writing and checking his Facebook. Or at least, that's what you thought he was doing. Twenty minutes went by and the rain hadn’t stopped. Neither of you spoke one word. You were about to take out your cellphone to call a cab when the same black car of yesterday stopped at the building’s entrance. Umbrella dude stood up and looked at you expectantly. When you felt his gaze on you too long, you looked up and saw him looking at you still. “What?” you asked. He answered “Hurry up. I wanna leave.”

"What does that have to do with me? And anyway, hurry where?” you replied with a confused look. He sighed and motioned to the black car. “I’ll give you a ride,” he said. “Why?” you asked again. “Can't you just take the offer? You’re over-complicating things.” He said and walked to the car. You stood up and told him “But wait. Isn’t that Mr. Hux’s car?” He looked at you with narrowed eyes. “How do you know him? Are you a stalker?” he stopped to ask. You looked offended and were about to answer when Hux honked at the black-haired man. He walked to the passenger’s door window and said “Hey. I was going to give a ride to some girl, but she knows your car. The other person asked him “So?” “Should I trust her, or is she another one of your cute stalkers?” asked him back.

You heard Hux call the other man an idiot and got out of the car. “Hello again, Ms. (L/n),” said Hux while opening the door for you. You smiled while saying hello again back, and got in the car. The black-haired man got in the front seat and Hux followed him afterwards. Inside, Hux decided to make introductions.

“Ms. (L/n), this is Mr. Ren. He is the Dean of Students Affairs and the Coach of the Kendo and Fencing Clubs here at the University. Mr. Ren, this is Ms. (L/n), my new secretary,” he said while pulling out of the campus. The black-haired man, Mr. Ren, looked at you from the rear-view and nodded. You did the same and stared outside the window. Hux asked Ren how he had met you and he told him all about the umbrella incident from yesterday. Hux looked at you with an approving look and uttered a thank you to you. You blushed and said you’re welcome. _Huh. He may say that people call him hard-ass and ruthless, but he is nice enough to care for his lover._ You said in your mind while thinking of yesterday’s event. The ride was quiet and soon you reached the last station of the train.

“Where’s your car, Ms. (L/n)?” asked Hux. “My car is at the mechanic. I've been walking to this station from my house these past few days,” you replied grimacing a bit. You noticed it was still raining hard, but you were still going to open the door when Hux stopped you.

“What do you think you are doing? You’ll get soaked. I’ll take you. Tell me where you live.” demanded Hux. You wanted to decline his offer, but at the same time, you didn’t want to risk getting sick and having to be absent for your third day of work. You nodded and told him the directions to your house.

You arrived and said your thanks and goodbyes to both of them. Before they pulled out the driveway, Ren rolled down the window and said “Bring your umbrella next time, Ms. (L/n).” You stood there speechless and after a few minutes you started laughing. He smirked a bit to you and winked while rolling up the window. As you saw the car speed off into the highway, you thought… _this is going to be an interesting year_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped you liked this chapter. The chapter names are the hardest things to come by. Still, there's no sexual interactions between them because there's got to be room for getting to know each other and whatnot, but believe me, I can't wait to get to the good parts.


	3. She likes their names.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a mental breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I know Reader's reaction may have been a little exaggerated, but that's how emotional stress is. It goes different for each person and the outcome is definitely not the same for everybody.

### 

Hux's New Secretary

### 

The next few days went by smoothly. Or as smooth as they could go. Hux was not lying when he said he was a hard-ass. He really lived up to his name. He gave you a list of numerous tasks each morning to be completed by the end of the day. He always searched your face whenever he gave you the list, as if waiting for a specific reaction of you such as aggravation, but what he didn’t know was that you became excited every time he gave you work. You hated being at your workplace without having anything to do. That was the slowest death you thought existed.

Working for Hux was the best experience you have had in your whole life. He was your dream supervisor… hard worker, perfectionist, respectful, and sexy as hell. That last part bothered you a bit because, even though a part of you felt lucky for having an attractive boss, you also thought that could affect you in other ways. You would not let anything disrupt your work performance, but you being the horny woman you were, you felt that if he ever made some kind of advance towards you, you didn’t think you would be able to say no to him. That has been the only thing you didn’t like of your new job… feeling like you were going to jump your boss. Not only was that a ridiculous cliché for several reasons ( _hello? Boss and secretary? Talk about 50 Shades of Bleh_ ), but because you felt like a dirty whore for being interested in someone who was taken.

That’s why you’ve been avoiding his every-once-in-a-while invitations to go to lunch with him lately. You loved his company too much. He knew how to hold interesting conversations with you and make you feel like the only woman in the world whenever he listened to anything you had to say. He never stepped over his boundaries, always treating you as two simple employees having a normal conversation, but there were times were you could feel his stare on your eyes a little longer than necessary or his infamous smirk whenever you bit your lips out of nervousness. You didn’t like the extreme attention you gave to those details, but you also didn’t have the guts to demand him to stop. Also, his name made you mad with power. You never told him, but you thought that his name sounded like something sinful… _Hux._ It sounded like a breathy gasp. You loved saying it to him, but you idolized the way he himself said his own name. Every time you transferred a call to him, you waited until he answered _Hux speaking_ and then you would hook the phone. You weren’t interested in who called or what the call was about, you just lived to hear his own voice through the phone.

Finally, it was Friday, and you were logging off the computer to go to lunch when Ren entered the office. You were too busy closing the drawers of the desk when you felt someone looking at you. You looked up and found him leaning over your desk looking at you.

“Oh, good morning, Mr. Ren. How may I help you today?” you asked him in a courteous tone.

He was about to answer when Hux decided to get out of his office. “Ren. What are you doing bothering my secretary at lunch hour?” asked him looking rather aggravated.

You looked between Ren and Hux and saw them glaring at each other. You felt in the middle of something, probably a lover’s spat.

“Well, Mr. HUX, I came to invite Ms. (L/n) to the Opening Ceremony of the Kendo Club.” answered Ren with an irritated growl. Hux raised his left eyebrow and looked at Ren for what felt like minutes. After a while, he scoffed and left the office.

You stood there without knowing what to say and noticed Ren waiting for your answer. “Oh, umm. When is it?” you asked in a timid voice.

“In five minutes,” he replied.

“Oh. I would love to, but I didn’t bring lunch today. I was about to go out and buy something,” you said while pouting a little bit. You felt really bad for not being able to go, but you needed to eat.

Ren looked at you and said “There will be food at the ceremony. You can go as my personal guest and they’ll let you enter the VIP lunch break room.” You blushed when he said the personal bit, and he noticed it. He asked you again if you still wanted to go and you didn’t have it in you to say no to those puppy eyes of his. You nodded and followed him out.

You arrived to the university’s coliseum and entered the VIP section. You wanted to tell him that you felt out of place, never participating in an event where you were a VIP, but decided against it. He went out of his way to invite you, God knows why, so you were going to shut up and do as he said. _I really have a kink with men ordering me around_.

He showed you to your seat and excused himself. You grabbed his arm and asked in a hushed tone “Wait. Where are you going?”

He looked at your bewildered look and chuckled while leaning to whisper in your ear. “Don’t worry. I’ll be back in a bit. There’s food in the table behind you, so take whatever you want. Also, if you get thirsty while watching the ceremony, there’s also water. See you in a bit.” He left the room without waiting for your reply.

Sadly, you weren’t able to reply to him for you became hot and flustered by that last comment. _What did he meant by getting thirsty by the ceremony?_ You noticed people looking at you and whispering in hush tones. You thought it was because of your red face, but what you didn’t know was that, just as Hux, he was known for more that his position. Seeing him being so close with a woman had them wondering who the hell you were and how could you stand him and his ridiculous tantrums. Suddenly, you were afraid of being left alone.

There was a soft growling coming from you, which made you stand up and serve yourself some food. Definitely, there were perks to being a VIP member. The food variety, quantity and quality were the best. You took some fried butterfly shrimp with a weird looking pasta that tasted heavenly. You took a bottle of water and sat down to watch the ceremony. Two minutes went by and the lights went out. At first you thought it had been a power failure, but then the middle of the coliseum was lighted. In the center appeared a seated man in a cross-legged position, wearing traditional black Kendo robes and holding a sword. He was looking your way, and that’s when you noticed that the person was Ren.

He put the sword in front of him and bowed. Several seconds went by and he picked up the sword and crossed it over his left side. He unsheathed the sword while standing up and started making some routine moves with his sword. He sat down again looking to the audience in the right, and repeated the process. He kept doing the same thing over and over until he gave a show to each section of the audience. He bowed again when four white armored people came near him with their hands on their sword’s hilt. He looked at each of them very slowly and, in a flash, you saw him in his feet attacking one of the men.

You stopped eating and lowered the plate so you could focus on what was happening. Everything was going so fast you barely had time to process their moves. You were mesmerized by the way he seemed to glide in the air to strike at his opponents. The way his hair flowed, the smirks he would give to his enemies when they stumbled, and how he seemed to look your way every time he struck one of them down. You would gulp each time he did that, and you drank water to help yourself to not choke on your own arousal. That’s right. You were aroused. Seeing a man… seeing HIM put on a show was enticing.

The fight went on for what felt like an eternity, but in reality had been less than ten minutes. Obviously, Ren came out victorious, which made people start to cheer and clap for a long time. They all bowed and left the court. You shook your head, as if you had been in a trance, and stood there for the longest of times. The people in the VIP started to converse about the Kendo performance and the ceremony officially began. The moderator thanked the coach of the Kendo Club, Kylo Ren, for the show.

You remembered that Hux had introduced Ren as the Dean of the Students Affairs AND coach of the Kendo and Fencing Clubs, so that wasn’t new information. What you found interesting was learning Ren’s first name. His name had a cute, yet sexy ring to it. You liked it. You liked it too much. When you realized you had been aroused by Ren’s performance and now his name, you panicked. You stood and left the VIP room as fast as you could.

You kept walking until you reached the building lobby. You stood there looking like a lost puppy. You felt bad. Dirty. Like an uncontrollable hormonal teenager. You knew that you enjoyed perverted thoughts, but there was a line you didn’t want to cross. Having feelingsfor taken people was wrong, whether they were physical or sentimental. Not only that, but having them for the same two people that were together was downright disgusting and pathetic. You had been single for almost a year now, but that didn’t mean you had to act this desperate.

You wrote an e-mail to Hux from your cellphone excusing yourself from work, saying that the food had made you sick. You felt guiltier now that you had insinuated that eating the food from Ren’s invitation had made Hux lose his assistant for the day. You didn’t wait for his reply and walked to the station.

Hux called you several times, but you felt too disgusted with yourself to hear his disappointed tone. He left one voice message, yet you still ignored it. The probabilities of you getting fired were high, for you not only left your job in the middle of the day, but you were also ignoring your supervisor's call. Still, you didn't feel like yourself right now.

You got home and immediately took a bath. After you got out of the bathroom, you dried your hair with the towel as much as you could muster when hot tears started to fall from your eyes. You felt like a huge drama queen, but you had values and moral. You did not tolerate being the “other woman” nor being the reason for a couple’s break up. You knew you were jumping to conclusions, for you didn’t know if they even liked you that way, but you did admit that you liked them BOTH that way. You noticed that they were pissed at each other today, and Ren coming to pick you up for the ceremony didn’t help matters either, so you kept feeling guiltier by the second.

You laid in the bed and Aiko jumped on it to be petted. You stroked her fur and, little by little, your eyes started to close until you cried yourself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you cringe too much at what happened? =S
> 
> Also, this is more or less what Kylo did in the Kendo Ceremony: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Aw-im8tQQk


	4. She likes to assume.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader lied and got in trouble.

### 

Hux's New Secretary

### 

You woke up to the sound of Aiko yowling at your face. As always, she had inhaled the stupid catnip-filled mouse toy, which got her crazy. You still didn’t understand why you've kept the toy this long. After taking it from her mouth and throwing it far away so she could go get it, you stretched and decided to look for something to eat. The clock of the kitchen displayed 7:00 p.m.

You took an apple from the fridge and a mozzarella string cheese and sat at the bar stool of your kitchen. You noticed your cellphone by your side, which meant that you left it there when you arrived earlier. Resigning to check the messages, now that you had settled down a bit, you unlocked your cellphone and saw the dozens of missed calls you had. There were three voice mails pending, and no texts. You found that odd. This generation liked to text or send messages through _Whatsapp_ instead of calling, so that meant that Hux was traditional at that.

You put your cellphone on speaker while the messages played.

Message 1  
_Ms. (L/n), I just received your e-mail. Are you alright? Is there anything I can do? Anyway, take as long as you need._

Message 2  
_Ms. (L/n), did something happen with Ren? He came to the office looking for you but I told him you excused yourself for the evening. I’ve called a few times but you are not picking up. Are you sure everything’s okay?_

Message 3  
_Ms. (L/n). I apologize if Ren did something to make you feel uncomfortable. He feels sorry and is about to sue the catering people for giving you food poisoning. I have been calling you for several hours now and I can’t reach you. We went to your house and knocked on the door but you didn't answer. Please, call me as soon as you hear this. We need to know that you are okay. Ren, stop--_

That was the last message Hux had left on your inbox, yet it had shook you to your very center. Hear him say _we need to know_ was like a blow to your feelings. Here you were trying to avoid both of them and they were going crazy thinking you had died in a ditch or something. They even went to your house and knocked on your door. However, the message’s ending puzzled you. He had told Ren to stop. But stop what? Suddenly, you were afraid of what Ren might have done. Also, a poor catering company was about to get out of business because of your lie, so you had to put a stop to this.

You called Hux’s number back and it ringed two times before he picked up. “Ms. (L/n)? You finally answered. How are you, princess?” asked him with his a softer version of his severe tone. Hearing his relief over knowing you were okay AND calling you a princess pulled at your heart strings and made you start crying all over again. You knew it was wrong, informal, not business-like to feel this way, but you didn’t care. You loved the fact that he just called you princess. He heard your crying and asked again “Hey. Are you okay?”

Listening to his concerned voice over the phone made you want to reply, but nothing came out. You just kept weeping, snot and tears running down your face. He _tsked_ and asked you if you were at your house. You could only hum in affirmative to let him know. He told you he was picking you up. You didn’t understand why pick you up instead of just visiting you at your house, but you didn’t care anymore. You had to get everything out of your chest and let him, no, let THEM know that you were a horrible person. 

Twenty minutes went by, and you had managed to calm down. Your hair looked messy, your eyes all puffy, and your face tear-stained. You looked like you felt…like shit. You put on some faded black jeans, kept your lacy sleeping shirt, and put on some black slippers. When you looked at the mirror, you hated yourself for looking so vulnerable. You put your hair up in a high ponytail and sat at the sofa of the living room. A few second later your doorbell rang and you opened the door.

You stared at Hux and when he was about to give the first step you acted fast. You hugged him with all your strength, hearing him huff when your body collided with his. At first he just stood there, which made you feel embarrassed for doing this. You were about to let him go when you felt his firm arms embrace you. 

You stayed that way for the longest of times, until you decided to let go of him. You couldn’t bring yourself to look at him to his eyes, feeling sheepish and bashful for your actions, but he took you by the chin and lifter your face. You saw his infamous smirk, which made you blush and chuckle. He let go of his hand and took on a more serious look.

“Where is Ren?” you asked, needing to know why he didn’t come with Hux.

“He’s at home. That’s why I want you to come with me. He’s throwing one of his famous tantrums, but this time, it has to do with you” he said while rolling his eyes. 

You found it odd that Hux would come looking for you to deal with his _brat_ of a boyfriend. That’s when the reality of the situation sunk in again. Here you were hugging a taken man, and his boyfriend was at his house throwing a fit. You really were a nuisance to their relationship. You made up your mind. You would go to their house, let them know how you felt, and get on with your life. You would ask for a transfer to another floor or, if necessary, another campus. Your eyes teared up a little at that, but you bit back the tears and nodded to Hux.

The ride back was silent. You could feel him sending you glances every now and then, but you ignored them. You had one task. One final task, and because you were a professional, you would carry it out like one. You arrived to their house, or should you say, mansion. It seemed to have three stories, pool at the back, a fountain in the middle of the drive through, surrounded by trees, two sleek looking cars in the garage, and a luscious garden with red flowers. _This isn’t a mansion…this is an estate. Hux and Ren are very powerful people. Or just downright rich._

Hux parked the car in the garage and got out of the car to open your door. You had forgotten that he liked to do that, which made you smile wistfully. You would miss him. In such short time, he became an important person. But so did Ren. The past few days he had been waiting for you to walk you to the station. At first you thought he was just using you for your umbrella, which made you want to smack him with said item, but even in sunny days he would wait for you. Neither of you spoke, but just his presence made you feel happy. Also, looking at his face when you thought he wasn’t looking was exciting as well. You loved his long nose. His brown, intense eyes. The way his mouth seemed a little off, as if he was biting his inner cheek or something. But most of all, his freckles made you crazy. He was a walking contradiction…cute, yet dangerous. Soft, yet rough around the edges. Nice, yet cruel. You loved everything about him, and you were just talking about his looks. His voice was deep, and made you think of naughty things that he could whisper to you. You chuckled and thought about Hux as well.

Hux had similarities to Ren, but at the same time were total opposites. He was controlled. Held himself high, spoke with precision, enjoyed putting pressure on others, and hearing himself talk. You thought he was the most brilliant man you have ever known. He caught your eye the first time you saw him for he was a ginger, and honestly, who doesn’t like a ginger? Joke aside, he really was captivating. His styled hair always in place, his shaved face which never showed hair in growth, his stoic voice, yet whinny when he would address Ren, his fuming nostrils whenever he would get mad at someone for not doing their job right. His clear, piercing blue yes. Or were they green? You could swear his eyes change color from time to time. But nothing compared to his smirk. That delicious smirk that could hold promises of destruction or pure pleasure. Whenever you saw that trait of his, you could lose yourself looking at his perfect lips. 

For a second time in only one minute, you shook your head and found Hux staring at you while offering his hand. You took it, feeling the warmth, and got out of the car. Hux walked you to his house, opened the door, and punched a code when it closed. You stood there without knowing what to do. He put his hand on your lower back and you could feel your toes curl at the feeling.

“I’ll show you around later. First, let us deal with Ren.” Said Hux, as if reading your mind when you started looking around the house. He took you straight down the corridor and stopped at the last door to the right. You could hear grunts, things crashing down, thuds, and other several noises that made you nervous. 

“Ren. Please, stop this nonsense. There’s someone here that wants to talk to you” yelled Hux over Ren’s noise. 

“Fuck you, Hux,” replied Ren. You could hear his deep voice, which sounded breathy, as if he had been at this for too long.

“You wish, umbrella-brat” Hux decided to bring you to the topic, to see if he would open the door.

“What did you say, ass---?” asked Ren while opening the door. You were cowering behind your arms, while Hux stood in front of you. He had been gauging for that reaction of Ren, but he would not put you in any danger.

Ren narrowed his eyes at him, but then he took notice of you. He let go of his sword, and said your name softly. You first name. You lowered your arms and looked at him with your mouth open. You wanted to run to him and hug him just as you did with Hux, but you came here with a mission, and you had to will yourself to go through with it. 

When he saw that you just stood there, he instantly became guarded. His eyes narrowed again and he asked “What happened today?”

You didn’t want to start by talking about the food lie, but he could feel that something was off. You decided to come out clean. It was now or never. “Can we sit down first?” you asked timidly. Suddenly you felt like prey. You were at the mercy of both men, which made you reconsider your approach to the matter. Hux nodded and took you outside to the pool side. Ren followed you squared shoulders and angry steps.

Hux motioned you to one of the garden chairs near the pool and he sat at the one on your left. Ren didn’t sit immediately, but after Hux's glare, he decided he would, taking the seat on your right. You grew nervous by the minute. You didn’t know where to start, but you knew you had to. After several seconds went by, you decided on starting from the first time you saw Ren. 

“Okay. Let me explain everything and then we’ll talk about today, okay?” you said looking expectantly at them. Both of them nodded, and you started. 

“It all started when I met Ren in the building’s lobby. I helped him, blah blah, found him extremely sexy, blah blah…” at this you blushed and lowered your sight. Sadly for you, you didn’t noticed him smirking. 

“…but when we arrived to the last station, a red-haired man picked him up. So, I thought, well, there goes my chance. The sexy guy is gay” At this bit you felt Ren wanted to comment, but Hux stopped him. You didn’t understand why, but Hux told you to continue.

“Next day, I get to work, find the same red-haired man looking through my drawers and I thought to myself ‘ _(F/n), I don’t know what you did, but you already got in a lover’s quarrel_ ’. I thought the black-haired man told his boyfriend, the red-haired man, about his encounter with me and the red-haired man came to kick the living shit out of me” Hux chuckled. You didn’t understand why, but you kept the story going.

“You know what happened afterwards. You were my boss, blah, blah, whatever. The point of it all was that I accepted the fact that you were a couple. I was okay with it. The problem started when I began to KNOW you. Both of you, individually.” When you got to this part, you lowered your voice. You could feel the tears coming and the voice starting to crack, but you had to let them know. 

“I started noticing little details that I loved about each of you. Your voices, your looks, your presence…everything.” You looked at Hux and said “At first I felt these things for you mostly, because I spent more time with you and whatnot, but today…” you paused looking at Ren “…when I saw you at the Kendo Opening Ceremony, I lost it. I liked how you looked. How you moved. How you whispered to me in the VIP room, but most of all, I loved the sound of your name.” you ended, while smiling sadly. 

“I know it sounds stupid to hear someone liking a person for its name, but I swear, the name just did it for me. I pictured myself saying Ren’s first name, and it hurt me. It hurt me to know that it wouldn’t be possible. But it hurt me more to know that I was feeling these types of things for two people that were taken. It hurt me to desire taken man. It made me feel like shit. So, I ran. I came home and I just cried myself to sleep so I wouldn’t have to deal with this horrible side of me.”

You hadn’t noticed when your tears started to run down your face, but you have been crying the whole time. The looks they were sending your way were of anger… _wait, anger?_

“So, let me see if I understood what you just said. You are saying that you left early today because you were heartbroken? Heartbroken over two men who you thought were gay? Two “gay” men that you have feelings for?” Ren said in a dangerous tone. 

You gulped and nodded, yet you didn’t seem so sure about all you just said. He stressed the word _thought_ , which made you think you had committed a huge mistake. You have just confessed your attraction for your boss and his volatile _friend_ , calling them gay, and admitting your weird infatuation with them. You could see Ren clenching his fists from the corner of your eye. You thought he was going to kill you. You could feel the blood in your mouth already. So, your mind not being able to deal with the peer pressure anymore, gave out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I being stupid or do any of you like the sound of Kylo?


	5. She likes it rough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader got what she wished for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, before you start the chapter I just have to thank everybody for your continued support and words of encouragement. I still can't believe I have readers that like this silly story, which makes me feel like in a dream. Again, thank you so much for all the kudos, hits, and specially, the comments. I love you all already.
> 
> On the other hand, I must warn you, this chapter is intense. I apologize beforehand if you find it confusing. I don't want to spoil things, but you must know what I mean by this.
> 
> So, please bear with me and I hope you like it, even if it's just a little bit.

### 

Hux's New Secretary

### 

You woke up to a warm feeling behind you and the distinct smell of isopropyl alcohol. You tried to stand, but your head reeled from the motion. You heard Hux shush you and rub circles on your back. You blushed at this and muttered a thanks after taking the alcohol-soaked gauze from Ren’s hand. You wanted to stand again, but decided against it. You noticed Ren looking at you with a concerned look. You hated seeing that look in his face, so you took his hand and squeezed it as if to reassure him that you were okay. He squeezed back, making you smile. You basked in this moment, but remembered that you were speaking about a serious topic. You let go of his hand and stood up. You sat down on the garden chair again and sighed. 

“Look, guys. I just wanted to apologize for all this chaos I have caused today. I’m also sorry for assuming you were gay, and all that. It’s just that you picked him up at the station and whatnot, and I thought that usually lovers did those kind of things” You explained with a defeated tone. Getting it all out of your chest and fainting had made you feel groggy. You crossed your arms and rubbed your shoulders awkwardly. Hux stood up and regarded you. 

“Well, (L/n). What is it that you want from us?” asked Hux. His face looked neutral. He wasn’t giving anything away, which scared the living shit out of you. You had confessed your attraction to both of them, but neither have said anything about what THEY felt. Maybe you could delude yourself thinking that they liked you, but what if they just saw you as a good friend? Or a strict employee? Suddenly, you didn’t know what to reply. Maybe because you weren’t that sure about the question itself.

“What--what do you me-mean?” you stuttered. You wanted to inquire about why they lived, carpooled, and worked together without being a couple. Not that people had to be romantically involved to do those things, but you didn’t picture Hux standing Ren’s attitude and such just for the fun of it. There had to be something more. You were about to ask when a voice broke you out of your musings.

“What do you want us to do to you, (F/n)?” Ren repeated in a husky voice. All of a sudden you felt them closer than before.

You heard it clearly. He said _to_ not _for_. That, and the way he uttered your first name, it all made sense. Hux called you _princess_ earlier. He would never do that unless he felt something more than just plain camaraderie for you. He hated terms of endearment. You remember how he had argued for twenty minutes straight with the old lady from the Human Resources Department who had called him sweetie pie. However, Ren had also called you by your first name twice in less than an hour. He wanted you. They wanted you. And you…you wanted them just as badly.

“I want you. Both of you,” you replied, the last bit in a low voice. 

Ren didn’t waste time and pulled you off the chair to take you inside. Hux was following the both of you, closing the outside door after you went in. You wanted to kiss Ren, but felt bad about putting on a show in front of Hux, so you just followed Ren wherever he was taking you.  
You climbed the huge staircase on the center of the house and were led to a room at the end of the right hallway. Ren opened the door, waited for Hux to come in and closed it. As soon as you heard the door close, you were assaulted by two pair of lips on each side of your neck. You couldn’t contain the whimper that left you, and felt both of them stop.

“Are you okay with this, princess?” said Hux, purring the last bit. You loved his husky voice. You could only nod and bite your lip as he flashed his smirk at you.

You felt the tug of Ren trying to take off your shirt, so you raised your arms to help him in the process. Ren started tugging your jeans also, and before you had time to protest, you felt the cool air in your legs. Both of them stopped their ministrations and leaned back to take a look at you. Feeling their hungry eyes roaming all over your almost naked body had you hugging yourself, feeling bashful.

Hux caught your hands and kissed each one until you stopped covering yourself. He made a trail of kisses from your hand to your collarbone, when he ripped your bra open. You squealed and felt him chuckling through your skin. He kept kissing you on his way down, cleverly avoiding any major erogenous zones, until he reached your navel. You gulped noisily and he looked up to you, sporting the most arousing gaze you have ever seen. You put your hands on top of his shoulders to hold yourself up, for you knew that if they kept going at it, your legs were going to give out anytime soon. You were lost in the feeling of his soft lips on you when you felt your last article of clothes being ripped in two. You were about to hide your womanhood when Ren, anticipating that move, caught both your hands and put them behind you. You squirmed as hard as you could, but you knew it was a lot battle. Ren looked at Hux and sent him some kind of signal that made Hux walk back to the edge of the bed and seat down on it. Ren pushed you softly until you stood in front of Hux. 

You were glaring at Hux, which made him raise his left eyebrow at you and ask “What’s the matter, princess? Are you not enjoying yourself?”

“Yes. I just think it’s not fair that I’m bare but both of you are still fully clothed,” you replied while huffing. 

You felt Ren growl behind you, which sent a shiver down your spine. Ren bit your neck softly making your moan audibly. He pressed his body to yours to make you feel his arousal. You whimpered and rotated your hips, looking for more friction. He snarled, turning you over and pushing you to Hux’s lap.

As soon as you fell on top of him, you ground your hips at Hux in search for any type of feeling. You could feel ALL of him, which made your eyes haze with pure lust and desire. You could hear Hux’s ragged breaths at your teasing moves. He grabbed your hip with this hot hands and stopped you. You pouted and whined at him, but he made you a signal to look at Ren.

You looked up to see Ren taking off his black Kendo robes while regarding you. You were loving all the attention you were getting, but you wanted to see them…all of them. When he finished, he stood there for a few seconds so you could appreciate all of him. He smirked when he saw your mouth agape. You liked what you saw. Ren’s cock had a decent length, but his girth made you salivate pathetically. You knew his member looked too thick to encircle with just one hand, but that only made you groan lustfully at the sight. 

Ren kneeled in front of you and spread your legs, exposing your most precious area. Hux held your legs by the back of the knee, giving him more access to you womanhood, and making your juices run down your behind and soak his pants.

You started to pant at the tension of watching Ren eating you. Ren got close to your bundle of nerves and blew hot air to it. You groaned, closing your eyes to the feeling. Ren took advantage of that and encircled your clit with his whole mouth and started sucking it. You opened your eyes and moaned loudly. He kept sucking for a while, when he started lapping at your slit. Putting your hands on top of his head to knead his hair, you started to grind yourself at his mouth. He moaned and the vibrations almost sent you over the edge. Feeling you getting closer, he went back to give attention to you rosebud. You started thrashing and shaking on top of Hux’s lap while pulling Ren’s hair. He moaned your name, which made you come undone with a violent shake. 

While the aftershock left your body little by little, you pulled Ren up and kissed him sloppily on his mouth. You moaned when you tasted yourself, and started a tongue battle which ended with Ren victorious. He stopped the kiss to pull you down from Hux’s lap and put you in all four, with your back to him. Ren ground his hips and you mewled like a cat in heat. 

While Ren repeated that move over and over, you heard a zipper and your eyes locked immediately to Hux’s hands. He enjoyed getting your attention for a change, so he decided he would draw this out as much as he could. He started to lower the zipper bit by bit, grinning when he saw you biting your lips. He finished lowering the zipper and drew out his member. You licked your lips and left your mouth barely agape from the sight. Unlike Ren, Hux had a not so thick but long cock. You imagined yourself getting impaled by those two delicious rods at the same time and you lost your composure.

“Please” you moaned softly while looking at Hux.

“Please what, princess?” asked Hux, stroking his member teasingly.

You couldn’t take it anymore. Ren’s feeling behind you and Hux’s smirk had heightened your senses to the max. You weren’t beneath begging, you knew you would do ANYTHING for sex, with the right person obviously. You crawled a bit to the front and put your hands on top of Hux’s thighs.

He sighed when he freed his cock out and hissed from the pressure and hotness he could feel. He saw your face light up at the sight of him, making him feel powerful. He knew you wanted him, but seeing your get so undone by the sight of both of them made him rekindle his passion for sex. 

“Look at me,” he said. You looked up from his manhood and blushed at what you saw; two glowing orbs filled with pure and raw lust for you. You have never felt this desired in your life. You bit your lip—at this rate you were going to sport a nasty bruise by morning—and flashed a flirty smile at him. He chuckled, taking you by the hair and pulling you to the front of his cock. You gasped at the sudden action and moaned, feeling yourself get wetter by the second. You liked it rough, but they didn’t know it. _Where you that obvious?_ He grinned when he saw your reaction.

You licked the bead of precum gathered on top of his cock, groaning at the taste. He hissed, and you, loving the vocal aspects of sex, decided to engulf all of his shaft in one go. He moaned…loudly. Feeling him reach the back of your throat had him rolling his eyes back and you reveled in the feeling. You added a few moans here and there to enhance the experience and you could see he loved it by the way you would feel his cock twitch every time you did.

Ren, wanting to tease you as well, started kneading your breasts. You rocked your hips back to him while tried to keep balance as not to gag yourself by the movements. Hux’s hand on your hair would clench from time to time whenever you would stroke his testicles. Hux’s ragged breaths and hair pulling and Ren’s hands on your breasts and cock-rubbing your outer lips were too much for you, making you come for a second time that night. 

“Nnnnnng—fuck” your loud moan resonated all along Hux’s cock, getting him near his climax. He pulled your head off himself and waited for you to come down from your high; Ren following his footsteps and stopping his touches and grinds. 

Hux took this opportunity to stand, take of all of his clothes, and sit with his back to the headboard. Ren picked you up from the floor and threw you gently to the middle of the bed. You squealed and glared playfully at him. He chuckled and crawled up to you, kissing your passionately when reaching your face. You reciprocated the kiss, dragging your tongue all over his lips. Your tongues battled for a while until you gasped, giving him access to your hot cavern. 

Ren turned you around and you were once again looking at Hux. He was stroking himself, slow, painfully slow, which had you in a trance. You really were mesmerized by these two. Hux stopped and said “Come here.” You crawled the rest of the way to him and sat on top of him, making both of you sigh from the feeling of your wet pussy and his hot cock. He kissed you roughly, which had you rolling your eyes to the back of your head, and you kissed him back just as rough. Getting lost in the feeling of him you bit him…hard. He stopped and looked at you with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“Careful, princess. You don’t know what you’re getting into,” he whispered. 

You, being the headstrong woman you were, replied, “Touché.”

His smirk grew considerably and in one move, he brought you down into his awaiting cock. You made a sound between a guttural moan and a scream, which let him know that you indeed liked it rough. He didn’t give you any time to adjust as he started pulling you up and down by your hips. Your eyes were closed, relishing in the pleasure of his long shaft reaching places you didn’t know could be reached. 

You had forgotten all about Ren when suddenly, you felt a lubricated finger rounding your behind. Hux had slowed down considerably, knowing that what was coming next could hurt you. Your eyes fluttered close, feeling giddy at the anticipation of being penetrated by two men. Ren whispered sweet things to your ear while Hux nipped at your neck. You were once again lost in the numerous feelings, which made you relax yourself enough for Ren to insert two fingers. You groaned softly, reassuring Ren that you weren’t feeling any discomfort so far. He started scissoring them, when he added a third one. 

You realized Ren had thick fingers for a slim guy, feeling like there was already a cock inside you instead of just fingers. You knew it could hurt a little bit at first, for Ren had a massively thick penis, but that only made you more excited.

“Stop teasing and just put it in me, Ren” you moaned at Ren.

He chuckled at your whiny voice and said, “Ren? I thought you liked the sound of my first name.”

You huffed at him and pouted. He was taking advantage of your weakness. They were experts at teasing you. You would’ve played yourself the difficult one, but you could feel getting closer and you wanted to do cum with both of them inside you. Hux was smirking the whole time and he stopped altogether.

“Fine. _Please_ , Kylo, put it in me.” You moaned with the best porn star voice you could muster.

You could feel him smirk behind you and his fingers leaving you. You took a deep breath and prepared for the worst. Hux rubbed circles in your hip bones and Ren whispered sweet nothings to your ear while he pushed himself inside you. 

You could not deny that it hurt like hell. Not only were you getting double penetrated, but the size of their cocks were struggling to fit inside you respectively. You could feel tears prick your eyes, but Hux kissed them gently before they could run all the way down your face. Ren was about withdraw, seeing the discomfort in your face, when you yelled, “Don’t you dare stop now, Kylo. I will murder you if you do.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, (F/n).” he said with a concerned voice.

“Just—just keep going. I know it’ll feel better soon” you replied softly. He looked at Hux as if looking for some kind of guidance, but Hux only nodded at him. Kylo started to push again and you felt the pain growing in intensity until he was buried to the hilt. The three of you stayed that way for what felt like minutes until you moved up and down slowly. 

Hux and Kylo groaned loudly, both of them squeezing your hips and thighs. You whimpered lightly, still feeling a bit of pain, but kept moving. After a few seconds, you could feel the pain ebb away and the pleasure override all of your senses. When they heard you moaning, they started to move as well.

The pleasure was too intense. Your moans were starting to get incoherent. You put your left arm around Hux’s neck and reached back to Kylo’s neck with your right. Hux kissed you sloppily, feeling closer to climaxing. Kylo, feeling closer too, started rubbing your clit to make you cum. You moaned and bit Hux’s lips in the process. Hux moaned back and started to move like a mad man, calling forth his orgasm. Kylo increased his speed as well, both with his thrusts and his rubbing.

You couldn’t take it anymore; your body being assaulted the way it was, they made you cum for a third time in less than one hour. “Fuck— _KYLUX_!” your brain came up with, not knowing how to say both their names in the throes of passion. Your pussy clenched hard on them, bringing them to orgasm with you.

“(F/n)!” said both of them while ejaculating inside of you, your pussy milking them for all their worth. 

Several minutes went by, the three of you trying to get your breathing in control. After a while, Kylo removed himself from you slowly, to avoid any further damage to you. Hux did the same after Kylo, and laid down, laying your head on top of his chest. Your eyes fluttered close, sleep calling to you. Kylo cleaned you gently, at which you whispered a quiet _thanks_ , before getting under the covers and hugging you from behind.

The last thing you felt were two kisses: one in your forehead and another in your shoulder blade. You wanted to say something to them, but your body was already lulling to the sound of their beating hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first time writing a heterosexual smut scene, and a multiple partners scene at that too. I didn't realized how HARD it was to write a threesome scene. T_T Having to keep track of what each of them was doing, without forgetting about them was a pain to write. 
> 
> Anyway, I'd like to know how did I do? Did you guys enjoyed it? Was it fun? Sexy? Lame? Tedious?
> 
> Also, are you interested in more chapters or do you think it reached its end?
> 
> P.D. Did any of you noticed how Kylo is so gentle, caring and just super cute when being intimate and Hux a total possessive and sexy babe? Total opposites in their normal life. <3


End file.
